1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling data transfer protocol with a host bus interface, and more particularly, to a system for controlling data transfer protocol with a host bus interface used to transfer data with a host processor in implementing Infiniband host channel adaptor to transfer data at a single server system or a cluster system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an Infiniband interconnect network includes a host channel adapter, a target channel adapter and an Infiniband switch.
The host channel adapter is positioned at the side of a host processor, and transmits and receives data to and from a remote host channel adapter or the target channel adapter. The Infiniband switch is positioned at the middle between the host channel adapter and the remote host channel adapter or the target channel adapter and used to expand the Infiniband interconnect network or to control its paths. The host channel adapter has an Infiniband interface to perform the functions described above and a host processor interface to interface a host processors.
On the other hand, many kinds of host channel adapters have been developed to have PCI/PCI-X host bus interface, but each of them has individual configuration and implementation so that their implementation results are different from each other.
For example, Yatin R. Acharya suggests a new mapping method in U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,698 (‘Supporting mapping of layer 3 priorities in an Infiniband network). In general, TOS information included in a conventional Internet protocol (IP) packet header and a setting value of service level (SL) supported by an Infiniband packet are different from each other. In the mapping method of Yatin R. Acharya, they are set again so that the desired service can be used according to its service level in Infiniband interconnection network and mapping is performed using a DS to SL mapping table in an IP-to-Infiniband router.
Aamer Latif et al. suggest a new communication method in U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,730 (Method and apparatus for transferring data between IP network devices and SCSI and fibre channel devices over an IP network). In the method, data packets are transferred between IP network devices, SCSI devices or fiber channel devices. Aamer Latif et al. expand a conventional data packet exchange method supported only by the conventional same protocol so that the data packet exchange can be performed easily between different protocols.
Raul A. Aguilar et al. suggest a flexible input/output port configuration method in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,137 (Method and device for controlling data flow through an IO controller). The device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,137 includes a list processor, a system bus interface and a port router and can change configuration of virtual input/output port, and insert and cancel the virtual input/output port.
However, the suggested conventional host channel adapter devices and methods do not support efficient data transfer protocol as well as optimal transfer flow without distributing bus usage ratio properly. So, the host channel adapter device is required to be invented to support above-mentioned functions.